Flashbacks
by Ta-chan
Summary: Heero flashback on a certain somebody. Male-male relationships involve. This is a sad story, contain death. Please R+R


Author's note: This is a very short story yet sad. Please R+R. Enjoy!   
Disclaimers: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS.   


**Flashbacks**   
  


[ Heero walk toward the hill on the mountaintop. The colorful sunset painted the sky with lovely colors of orange, yellow and red. Holding a single white rose, his tears unnoticeably fall on his cheeks. He gaze into the horizon, and a angelic face appeared. A pair of shining violet eyes and long chestnut braid flashed before him before disappeared into the clouds.

Before I left, I said I'll love you forever and I still do. ]   
  


_" NO DON'T GO! DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND! I'M COMING WITH YOU!" Duo griped onto Heero, not letting him go, " They did say that this mission is for you and me. SO THERE! I'M COMING."_

_slowly, Duo's hand loosen their grip and his legs gave away their strength. He collapsed on the floor as Heero quickly turn around and grab His before he hit on the ground._

_" Why…why are you doing this?" Duo cried quietly, " Please, Promise me..."_

_" Hai…"_

_Duo drift into a deep slumber._   
_Heero looked down at the sleeping form in his arms. // It's a good thing I drugged his drink \\ Heero put his hand on Duo's forhead. The warmness indicated that the fever haven't gone away._

_" Ai shitaru. My Angel of Death. Forever and ever…"_   
  


[ I promised I'll come back. I told you to wait for me in the safe house, but you won't listen. ]   
  


_" Duo! What are you doing here?!" Heero was surprised as he saw Deathsythe sliced through the mobile dolls._

_" Just thought you could use some help." Duo grinned and continued to fight._   
_// Indeed I do need help \\ Heero smirked and start fighting again. // This mission was easier then I thought it would be.\\_   
  


[ I promised you that I'd protect you always and I did tried but… ]   
  


_Unknown to them, this is a trap planed by OZ. The two pilots found the battle was getting a bit too much. Serious damages were done on the gundams._

_" Damm OZ, " Duo's face appeared on the screen as Heero notice the concern on his face, " This is a damm trap planned by OZ. We must retreat/ NOW!"_

_Out of no where, a large energy beam headed strait for Duo's already beaten gundam and injured body. There's no time for the injured pilot to escape. Heero destroyed the mobile dolls around and flied in front of Duo, ready to take on the attack to save him. But, Duo managed to push him away just when the beam hit him._

_" NOOOO…DUO!"_

_Heero watch in horror as Deathsythe broke down along with Duo inside._   
  


[ You promised me you'd never leave me. You promised you'd always return to me. ]   
  


_Duo lay on his lap as Heero held his body tight. Bloodstream flow down his body as a large red puddle under them grows larger._

_" Please don't leave me, please Duo, just hang on."_   
_" Heero I…"_   
_" No, I want you to promise me…"_   
_" I…I…I promise…"_   
  


[ But now, as I stand in front of you, there's nothing but sorrow and pain. How could you left me in this bloody world and not bring me with you? ]   
  


_Duo closed his eyes as the ambulance arrived and took him to the hospital._   
_Heero waited impatiently. After hours of treatments, the doctors finally came out of the _emergency room. His eyes widened with tears as the doctors' shakes their heads.   
  


[ You lied. You broke your promises. You left and you'll never return.

Heero bends down and put down the single white rose. Wiped away his tears and look at the gravestone for the last time. ]

***********************************************************************************************************

Mean while, An angel with black wings, long chestnut braid and star-like violet eyes, chains around his wrist and ankles to lock him on the wall. Tears stream down his cheeks like rivers. His voice was long gone due to the screaming and struggling.

" This is what you get when you choose to love a mortal instead of the God of Death and trying to escape from him." A voice appeared from below, " For you're punishment, you'll be locked up until you agree to be Death's bride."

The angel lowers his head and closed his eyes in defeat. ' I'm sorry Heero, I tried, I really tried.' He opened his eyes as anger came upon him, ' but, I will never be anyone else's bride then yours.   
  
  



End file.
